Stronger (A Vampire Academy Fanfiction)
by cookiesrforme
Summary: In this story, Dimitri left Rose after their night at the cabin. Again. When he comes back with Tasha, he sees that she's moved on and is happy. When HE'S the one who starts to lose everything, what will his reaction be? Will he let her have the life she deserves, or will he stand in her way? (Major language 'cuz of Rose contained in story)


***Spoilers for Vampire Academy books* **

**In this story, Dimitri left Rose after their night at the cabin. Again. When he comes back with Tasha, he sees that she's moved on and is happy. When HE'S the one who starts to lose everything, what will his reaction be? Will he let her have the life she deserves, or will he stand in her way? **  
**This is an Adrian/Rose story! Contains Tasha/Rose friendship. (I really didn't like how she turned out evil, I mean, Christian totally needed her.)**  
**Disclaimer: All rights go to Richelle Mead, I don't own Vampire Academy or anything in : Is recommended you've read all Vampire Academy books to understand this story. It's your choice, but also if you are under 13 is not recommended.** **ALSO NOTE: THIS WILL HAVE SOME MAJOR DIMITRI BASHING. THIS IS not A ROMITRI STORY... SORRY READERS. I THOUGHT I SHOULD GIVE OUR FRIEND IVASHKOV A BREAK. ADRIAN/ROSE STORY. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or anything in it! All rights go to Richelle Mead and the director of the movie! **

**Warnings: Language, minor abondonment... Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

**ROSE'S POV**

I stared into the eyes of the man I loved, my heart beating fast.  
"Rose... I'm sorry, but... I'm leaving to be Tasha's guardian." Dimitri said slowly, and my heart broke, shattering into a million pieces. Again.  
"What? After all that we've been through together, after all I've done for you, you actually have the balls to leave me? Need I remind you that you just took my virginity LESS THAN A WEEK AGO!?" I forced myself to calm down, but I sure as hell wasn't through with him. "Fine, leave. Just know that when you come crawling back to me on your hands and knees, begging my forgiveness after you realize what you just lost, I will laugh in your face. Screw you, Belikov. I deserve a man that treats me better than you. Haven't you heard? When a woman steals your man, there's no better revenge then letting her keep him, because you know what? _Real men can't be stolen._ Dumb-a**."  
"Roza..." His voice was filled with pain.  
"Nope, you don't get to call me that. Goodbye, Guardian Belikov. I certainly hope that you have the decency to leave and NEVER. COME. BACK. Because, you know what? I am going to move on. I am going to fall in love with someone else, get married, and have children. I am going to finally be f*cking happy, because I deserve it. Suck it." And with that true Rose Hathaway note, I turned my heel and left, proud of myself for making it back to my dorm before I burst into tears.  
"Lissa." I sobbed out as she opened the door.  
"Oh my God, Rose. Are you okay? Stupid question. What happened? What can I do to help? Do you need me to heal you?" Lissa asked in a rush, wrapping her arms around me comfortingly.  
"I hate him and love him so much." I cried out, hugging her in return. "How could he do this to me again?!"  
"Who?" Lissa asked me softly. "It's okay, you know. I'll help you! You have Christian, Eddie, me, Adrian, hell, even your mom and all your Academy friends! You can survive this!"  
"Dimitri..." I cried. "He took my virginity and left again. _Again_. Why, Lissa? Is it me? I'm useless. Everyone hates me. My father left before I was born, my mom left me the minute she could, no one was friends with me until you, and all men that chase after me think I'm just a cheap whore that they could just sleep with and _leave._ What do I do? Why do I deserve this?"  
Lissa's eyes narrowed.  
"That utter and complete _dickhead._" She snapped, shocking me. "I will kill him. He hurt my best friend! And it's absolutely not your fault, Rose. You're so beautiful, gorgeous, bad-a**. You did nothing! You are incredible!"  
She left for about five minutes, and when she got back she was with all my friends.  
"Time for a pity party!" Adrian announced grandly, and despite myself I laughed. They dragged me to a bar, and I was in the mood to _dance my heart out._

**Chapter 2**

**ADRIAN'S POV (A MONTH AND A HALF LATER)**

"Adrian... I need your help." Rose said pleadingly, looking up at me.  
"What is it, little dhampir?" I said comfortingly.  
"I... I think I'm pregnant." Rose blurted. I stared at her in shock. "I know, it's not possible, but I've only been with Dimitri, ONCE, and I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do! What... I'm scared."  
"Are you going to keep the baby?" I asked her, softly. Personally, I wanted her to keep the baby, but it was her choice.  
"Yes. And I'm going to be there for him or her. They are going to know that their mother loves them and cares for them and will support them 100%. I am not going to abandon them like my mother did." Rose said strongly, and I don't think that I had ever seen her looking more beautiful than she did in that moment.  
"I'll help, I'll help you raise your child, and provide you with anything you need."  
"Thank you, Adrian. I just hope that we'll all get through this.

**LISSA'S POV (FOUR YEARS LATER)**

"They're... _What_?" I choked out in shock. Rose was not going to like this. No one was going to like this, for that matter. I was queen now, and the whole of Court new about Rose and Dimitri. Some were pissed, others were simply surprised. Though, shockingly, they had all been there for Rose.  
Although, no matter what their reactions were, they were all just a bit angry that Dimitri had abandoned his child and the mother of his child like that. Especially since it was _Rose Hathaway._ I had been so excited to hear about her and Adrian! Her child was so beautiful right now. She had given birth to a beautiful boy, who looked like his father somewhat, but traits like his deep brown eyes and hair could easily be mistaken as Rose's.  
I had supported her 100% with keeping the baby, and it was all working very well up until this moment. In true Rose Hathaway-like words,  
Life is such a b*tch.  
Dimitri and Tasha were back. This would _suck. _What was I going to tell Rose? I sighed and called her.  
"Hey, what's up Liss?"  
"Rose... Dimitri and Tasha are coming back." I informed her hesitantly.  
"Crap. This will _suck._ What am I supposed to do? Pretend it's okay and everything's dandy?" Rose started swearing a blue streak.  
"No, Rose. What you are going to do is you're going to show him what he missed. You're going to show him exactly what he left, you're going to show him that you weren't affected at all by his leaving. You don't need him! You have Adrian and all of us." I smirked a bit. "And we're gonna give him hell!"

**Chapter 3**

**DIMITRI'S POV **

Ah, Vampire Academy. The place where all my happy and sad memories took place. I wonder how Rose was doing? Hopefully she... moved on, right?  
I strode in as if I owned the place. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Then, almost immediately, the whispers started.  
"...Thought he left..."  
"Does Rose know?"  
"Bastard, get him out of here!"  
"Get Guardian Petrov and Guardian Alto."  
I frowned. Definitely not what I was expecting. They knew about Rose and I? Tasha was beside me, smiling at everyone, clearly expecting them to welcome us. And, just as it started, it stopped. People turned back to their work and ignored us.  
"Lady Ozera, Guardian Belikov." Alberta said formally, coming to stand in front of us. "Welcome." She said flatly.  
"We informed you of our arrival." Tasha said brightly. "Can you show us to our room?"  
"Sure. It's in the Royal part of the Academy." Alberta snapped. She turned and led us to our room where we unpacked, and relaxed for a bit. Then we decided to walk around, see if anything's changed. It was very peaceful, except for one young boy who looked to be around three or four.  
He was currently telling a teacher off, reminding me of... _Rose._  
"He took my toy! So I hit him! It's not that bad!" He was yelling, stamping his foot. The teacher shook her head in exasperation.  
"I swear, Styrr, you are just like your mother. I had to deal with her when she was your age, too." The teacher scolded him, but seemed amused.  
"Should we call Guardian Hathaway?" Another teacher whispered.  
"Sure, she's the only one that will be able to shake some sense into him." Another teacher sighed. To their surprise, the other teacher laughed.  
"Who do you think taught Styrr how to punch in the first place?"  
"Wait, this is Rose's child?" Tasha butted into their conversation. They looked over distastefully at us.  
"Yes. He is three and three fourths. She named him Styrr, an Icelandic name that means 'battle'. She certainly named him correctly." One of them chuckled.  
The young boy reminded me so much of my Roza, it hurt.  
"Who are _you_?" Styrr snapped at me, and I blinked in shock.  
"My name is Guardian Belikov." I replied dutifully. Obviously, Styrr was a dhampir. He was strong-looking and very stubborn. He had dark hair and eyes, just like his mother. I wonder who was the father...  
"Who is the father?" I inquired. "Is Rose married?"  
Wait, three year and three fourth years... That isn't long after I left. Exactly how long did it take her to get over me and move on with some Moroi? Not long, it would seem.  
"Adrian Ivashkov." One teacher answered robotically. "And yes, they are engaged to be married."  
And my whole world came crashing down around me.

**Chapter 4**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I whistled and skipped along, ignoring the strange looks I received from people around me.  
"Hey, Ivashkov! What's got you all happy and walking on the sunshine?" A voice a called out to me, and I turned to see an old friend of mine, Ambrose.  
"You haven't heard?" I asked in disbelief. He shook his head. "I asked Rose to marry me. She said YES!" I whooped triumphantly, and he grinned at me.  
"Lucky bast**d." Ambrose shook his head. "Damn, never thought Hathaway would settle down. Altough, I did hear about it earlier, but I thought it was just gossip."  
I grinned at him.  
"Well, she does have a kid." I countered, and smiled at the thought of Styrr.  
"Still. Marriage. It's a big commitment. You sure you're ready for this?" Ambrose eyed me. I nodded.  
"I want Rose to be mine for the rest of my life. I would never intentionally hurt her." I said firmly, and he nodded in approval.  
"What'd Abe say?" Ambrose snickered at the thought. I hesitated, thinking of our 'talk'.  
"Actually, he wasn't that bad. You know, just threatened to disembowel me if I ever hurt her, you know, normal daddy-daughter's-boyfriend stuff. After the threatening, we got along pretty well. Now I know where Rose gets her attitude from."  
"She's a hell of a woman." Ambrose agreed, studying the sky. "Did you know Belikov is back?"  
I nodded, grimacing. "Yeah, Liss told us. He has wonderful timing."  
Ambrose chuckled.  
"Well, I don't think he knew, if that's what you're thinking. I saw his expression when he found out you were engaged and had a kid. I actually got a picture and showed everyone. It was hilarious."  
"Ooh, gimme!" I said like a little kid, reaching out to grab the camera case that was hanging around his neck. He rolled his eyes.  
"Patience, young warrior." He grabbed the camera and pulled up the picture and showed it to me.  
After laughing my a** off for at least ten minutes, I bid farewell to Ambrose and went to find my fiancé. I'm not gonna lie, it surprised me when she accepted my proposal. I thought she was going to say no and to wait a while longer. Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled when she accepted. I was on a proverbial high for at least a week afterwards. It just didn't seem like Rose to immediately accept a proposal like that.  
_Why are you questioning the decision? Just be happy that she made it and that she loves you. _A tiny voice said in my head. It seemed like good advice.  
The date was set in August, just a month and a half from now. I was a bit nervous, but I was looking forward to it.

**Chapter 5**

**DIMITRI'S POV**

A lot of people were giving us disgusted looks as we passed. Tasha noticed, but didn't say anything. Suddenly a hand on my arm jerked me from my thoughts. I turned to find none other than Jessie Zeklos, with his minions behind me.  
"Why are _you_ here? Haven't you screwed up enough?" Zeklos demanded.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I contradicted quickly, but with a nasty feeling that I did.. He rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, _sure _you don't. F*ck off, Belikov."  
I lost my temper. "She's the one who got engaged!"  
"Oh, you're one to talk. You've spent all these years f*cking Ozera over here without a second thought about Rose. Face it, Belikov, she's moved on!" Zeklos snapped at me.  
"Isn't this a bit backwards? Why the hell are you defending her? You hated her!" I protested. His eyes flashed, and I could tell he was getting angrier.  
"What is going on?" Tasha asked in a quiet voice from behind. I had nearly forgotten about her.  
"What? You didn't tell her?" Zeklos smirked when I didn't answer.  
"Tell me what?" Tasha interrogated me.  
"I..." I was at a loss for words.  
"He didn't tell you that he took Rose's virginity and then promptly left with you? He didn't tell you that he completely screwed her over?" Zeklos's words were practically the executioner. Tasha's pale face confirmed my thoughts.  
"You... You did _what_?" Her mouth dropped open. "That's... That's a _d*ck move._" She declared, surprising me and Zeklos, though Zeklos smiled. "I cannnot _believe it_." Tasha seemed to be in a state of shock.  
"I'm sure Rose would actually like to see you, Tasha, now she knows that you had no idea." Zeklos offered kindly, and I stared at him in disbelief_. _Where had that arrogant a**hole gone?  
"I would love to see Rose. And I should apologize."  
"Oh, I'm sure she'll forgive you. Come on, let's go. Away from any _a**hole gaurdians._"

**Chapter 6**

**TASHA'S POV**

I honestly couldn't believe what had happened with Dimka. How could he do that to Rose? How could he just go off with me, pretending that all was right? He never even loved me, I bet.  
I saw Rose come out of the cafeteria, and I swallowed. I didn't know how she would react. If I were her, I would be attacking me already.  
When she saw me, she looked a bit angry, and I braced myself for her fists, but then Jessie Zeklos went up to her and talked to her for a couple minutes.  
The anger faded from Rose's face, replaced with shock and hurt and resigned acceptance. Then she took a better look at me, and sympathy and pity could be seen in her eyes. She walked over and, in a move that shocked me, Rose wrapped her arms around me. I hadn't realized it before, but it was exactly what I had needed.  
"I'm sorry... I had no idea, you have to believe me Rose." I started rambling. "I swear, if I would have known I would have thrown him out and had him fired, and I feel like such a b*tch-"  
"Tasha." Rose cut me off. "You didn't know. It's not your fault."  
"But I feel like it is! I should _never_ have taken him away from-" I was cut off a second time by a tiny little body coming up and throwing his arms around Rose, and in a tiny voice saying,  
"Mommy, I missed you!"  
Ah, so this was Styrr. I had seen him briefly earlier, but hadn't been able to take a good look at him.  
"Hi, my little warrior, how are you today?" Rose released me and bent down to Styrr's level.  
"I'm not little!" Styrr protested vehemently, and I laughed. He was adorable. He turned and glared at me.  
"Why are you laughing at me?!" He demanded in his little squeaky voice. Rose shot me an apologetic look, but I shrugged it off.  
"It's fine." I smiled at Styrr, who looked just like his-  
What a minute. That young boy didn't look like Adrian Ivashkov at all. Yes, he had a fair amount of Rose in him, no doubt Rose was the mother, but also-  
Oh my God. I hadn't just taken away Rose's lover away from her, I had taken the father of her baby.

**Chapter 6**

**TASHA'S POV**

I was infuriated. Not at Rose or her baby, of course, but at _Dimka._ How could he do that to her?! Even if he didn't know about the baby, how could he just abandon her like that?  
What if he _had_ known about the baby? And he just planned to pretend that Styrr didn't exist and just fake-loved me and married me and had children and never mentioned Rose?  
I saw Rose see that I had put the pieces together, and she grimaced at the furious look that must have been on my face, most likely thinking that the anger was directed at her.  
"Styrr, can you go find Auntie Liss for me? I want to ask her a question." Rose asked him gently, and he nodded happily, wanting to do something for his mother that he clearly adored.  
"Thanks, little man. I'll get you some ice cream later." The way his face lit up you'd think that she'd just told him she would grab Santa by the a** and drag him over to Styrr and give him anything he wanted. I smiled at the mental image that got into my head at that thought. As Styrr scampered off, Rose turned to me.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but-" This time, _I_ cut her off.  
"No, I completely understand. I'm just angry at _him._" I growled.  
"He didn't know about the baby." Rose quietly defended him, and I stared at her in disbelief.  
"Are you seriously _defending_ that bast***?"  
"No! I'm just making sure that you know all the facts. He had no idea I was pregnant when he left. Hell, I didn't know until a couple months after... I thought it was impossible, but then I looked into it, and I realized that two things could have happened to make it possible: One, I'm shadow-kissed, and that has a great affect on my body that no one really understands, and two: Lissa could possibly heal the gene that prevents me from having a baby with another dhampir, even if she was doing it subconsciously while healing me from another injury. Hell, it may have been a mixture of both when she brought me back from the crash." Rose explained, and I frowned in consideration.  
"That's brilliant, Rose. You're... Smart." I said _admiringly,_ and Rose Hathaway _blushed._  
But back to me being angry. "I'm going to kill him." I muttered, and stomped off. Rose ran after me.  
"Not without me, no way in hell." Rose grinned at me, and I felt happy. I had a feeling I'd just gained a great friend.

**TIME LAPSE (5 MINUTES, NOW THEY'VE FOUND DIMITRI... AWESOME! STILL TASHA'S POV!)**

"DIMKA! I WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled, barging into the room without knocking. He was in the middle of a Guardian meeting, even if they really hadn't wanted him there. Dimitri looked up in shock, but his face paled as he realized what must have happened. But he didn't even know the half of it. I started cutting into him.  
"How dare you just leave her like that! She loved you! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ROSE'S VIRGINITY THEN JUST... LEAVE HER!" My voice was becoming high-pitched. "I can't believe you! You left Rose to raise _your_ child without your help! I don't care if you knew or not! You shouldn't have left her in the first place!" I shrieked, right in his face.  
But I saw the shock on his face, and I realized what I just said. Oh crap, I hadn't even asked Rose's permission first, crap, I hadn't even meant for that to come out, I was just so angry...  
"What?" He turned to Rose, who was standing beside me with a determined, yet fearful look in her eye. "Roza, is this true?"  
At her nod of affirmation, his eyes widened.  
"Styrr is mine?" Dimitri gasped. "What... Why are you raising him with Ivashkov then! Why are you marrying Ivashkov! No way in hell am I allowing this to happen!"  
"What the actual f*ck!? _You_ left _me_, remember? As soon as you left me, you gave up all rights to me! Styrr is my child, and I swear, if you even _dare_ try to take him away from me, I will shatter your jaw, break all 27 bones in your hand, and fracture your leg. Twice." Rose's glare scared even me, and I was with her 100%.  
All the other Guardians in the room just stared, seemingly unable to believe what they were seeing. One looked like he wanted popcorn.  
Dimitri looked a tad freaked out. "I... Rose... He's my child, too."  
"No! He is not your child! He will never be your child! He has never been your child! He is my child, and Adrian's child. He is _our_ child. There is absolutely nothing you can do to change my mind, and I swear, if you try..." Rose was desperately angry right now, and I knew she had to calm down before she did something she would really regret. Well, if not regret, at least something that would get her thrown off campus.  
"Rose. Calm down. He won't try anything. Look, he's too afraid of you." I said calmingly to her, and slowly she relaxed.  
"Remember what I said, Dimitri. I meant every single damn word of it." Rose threatened him, and walked out.  
"Damn, she's hot." One of the Guardians mumbled, and all the other Guardians nodded in agreement.  
I rolled my eyes and walked out.

**Chapter 7**

**ROSE'S POV**

To say I was excited was an understatement. I was thrilled. No second thoughts, no cold feet, actually. I was walking on the sunshine.  
Let's just hope Dimitri chose wisely not to interrupt.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace."  
I held my breath, but no interruption was made. I sighed in relief.  
"I know proclaim you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He told Adrian, and Adrian kissed me happily. I giggled.  
"Yay! Mommy! Daddy!" Styrr yelled happily, and everyone chuckled.  
"This feels good." I told Adrian, and he nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, yes it does. Excited for forever?"  
"Mmm, yes." I grinned at him. "Come on, let's go into our forever."

**FIVE YEARS LATER (STILL ROSE'S POV!)**

"Come on, Rose, push!" The doctor was telling me encouragingly, and I groaned at her.  
"Seriously? You aren't the one who's going through this right now!" I yelled at her, and she chuckled.  
"Adrian, I am NEVER having sex with you again!" I warned him, and he rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, sure, Rose. You say that every time." Adrian winked at me, and I growled.  
Finally the baby was here.  
"Congratulations Rose and Adrian. You have a new baby boy."  
"YES!" I heard my now eight-year-old yell.  
"Styrr! Have you been eavesdropping again!"  
"... Sorry, mom."  
Well, I guess this was the definition of a 'good' life. And yeah, I agree with that definition.

**FINISHED! I hope you enjoyed :P**


End file.
